


The First Often Tasting Like the Second

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles squawks and hides under the cover, “dad?!”</p>
<p>“Not your dad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Often Tasting Like the Second

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Genni (ohthehumanityy on tumblr, check her out!!) And I just had all these Stisaac feels I couldn't hold.

Stiles blinks, eyes dim with sleep and limbs heavy and leaden. He turns his head, flinching as his skin comes apart from where it's stuck tacky to the pillow with his own drool. He sits up, rising on his elbows and looks around sleepily. He notices, idly and with an odd emptiness, that the other side of his bed is empty. He makes a noise of distress, and moves to sit up until his jelly legs and sex-sleepy body keep him planted firmly on the bed.

Stiles pouts at the wrinkles, shaped around as though around a body, and brushes his hand over the still warm spot. He sighs, and prepares himself for the most awkward of phonecalls he's ever had. But before he can grab his phone, his bedroom door swings open.

Stiles squawks and hides under the cover, “dad?!”

“Not your dad.”

Stiles peeks out, mouth open in delicate surprise. “Oh my god you actually went out and got lattes.” Stiles struggles to sit up, and leans against the wall once he does. He makes gimme hands, and beckons Isaac closer. “I love you, I love you.” Stiles praises, taking the warm cup into his hands and taking a greedy sip. “Ugh you're perfect.”

Isaac beams and settles against Stiles with his own latte and a scone for each of them. He blushes, but a serious look flits across his face. “Last night, Stiles, I..” He swallows guiltily. “It wasn't how I planned.”

Stiles laughs around a bite of raspberry. “It wasn't exactly my plan either, dude.” He leans over and kisses Isaac, pressing crumbs against his lips. “But it was perfect.” He assures. “I wouldn't change it for the world.”

Isaac grins and nuzzles his nose along Stiles' face. “Yeah, it was pretty great.”

Stiles' phone chimes, and when he opens the message it reads, _**From Sourwolf: we need to talk ab/t last night and the treaty, come over asap**_

Stiles laughs and taps out a response ( _ **okay will be there**_ ) before snuggling closer to Isaac. He knows they look disgustingly sweet, feeding each other bites of scones and licking crumbs and latte foam off each other's lips. So much time passes that another message arrives, this time from Jackson.

_**From Baby Godzilla: as soon as you guys get your pants back on get over here, we're sick of waiting** _

Stiles rolls his eyes, laughing again when Isaac nibbles at his shoulder and ears. He shoots back another response ( _ **oh ho ho srs bsness**_ ) before tossing his phone aside and pulling Isaac down. Their empty coffee cups roll off the bed and onto the floor and they loose themselves in each others bodies again before checking Stiles phone and finding another few messages.

_**From Beam Us Up Scottie: dude were are you derek is PISSD** _

_**From Baby Godzilla: or you know ignore us, that's cool too, don't worry about the fact derek is going to kill us all** _

_**From Sourwolf: whenever you two**_ feel like it ** _please stop by so that I can kick both your asses and so that the treaty can be explained in full_**

Stiles sighs, tapping out the same response to all three messages ( _ **k**_ ) before turning to Isaac. “We need to get dressed.”

Isaac pouts but fishes his pants back from under the bed. “Fine.”

“We should grab more lattes on the way.”

Isaac laughs and they barely managed to get their clothes back on without ripping them off. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
